ISML 2012
Single Elimination Bracket Summary Preliminary Phase 1 Preliminary Phase 2 Preliminary Phase 3 Aquamarine Every single one of the necklace match contestants in Aquamarine period happened to have 7 wins, with [[Aisaka Taiga]] at the very advantage high SDO of 91.718, 3.651 higher than the next highest SDO holder [[Nakamura Yuri]] . It seemed that she shouldn't have much trouble to obtain her third necklace. But [[Tachibana Kanade]] proved that her overwhelming strength, which had smashed every single opponent that stood in her way and left her with low SDO, was just enough to cancelled out her low SDO disadvantage. With [[Shana]] also in the match to split the votes of Kugumiya Rie fans, Taiga missed out on the Aquamarine Necklace by 0.554 points and the first Necklace of 2012 goes to Kanade. '''Necklace Winner: [[Tachibana Kanade]]''' Amethyst Knowing that if she get this necklace, she will be the first contestant in the history of ISML to obtain the same necklace three times in a roll, [[Nagato Yuki]] fought hard in order to make it into the necklace match. [[Aisaka Taiga]] once again held the advantage of having the highest SDO and this time she was determine that the recent lost in Aquamarine necklace match would not happen again. But for Taiga, there was also [[Shana]] , her Kugumiya Rie sister who was also aiming at this necklace to set one step further into completing the collection of seven necklace. In the end, it was [[Gokou Ruri|Gokō Ruri]] who gained the highest necklace score by combining her second highest SDO and third highest vote percentage and won the Amethyst Necklace among the chaos. '''Necklace Winner: [[Gokou Ruri|Gokō Ruri (Kuroneko)]]''' Ruby After suffering a bitter defeat in the last period from [[Nagato Yuki]] , [[Misaka Mikoto]] showed us that she still had the power of a former champion by taking down 7 wins, defeating the former Ruby necklace holder [[Shana]] and landed herself a place in the Ruby necklace match with the highest SDO. Despite having tough opponents such as [[Aisaka Taiga]] , this time without Shana to split the votes from Kugumiya Rie fans, and some new faces from Nova division, the match was completed one sided towards Mikoto. At the end of the match, not only Mikoto gained the Ruby necklace, she also broke the record of highest votes earned in a necklace match and became the first champion to obtain a necklace after gainning the Tiara. '''Necklace Winner: [[Misaka Mikoto]]''' Emerald Former Emerald Necklace winner [[Aisaka Taiga]] found herself unable to defend her previous necklace after a narrow lose to Mikoto in Round 7. The new Haganai girl [[Hasegawa Kobato]] was lucky enough to have strong opponents who were weaker than her in the first 6 round and held her lead in SDO, only to be completely smashed in the last round by the quiet, white-hair necromancer [[Eucliwood Hellscythe]] , who then took her place as the highest SDO holders. With three tough opponents already out of running after gaining their necklace, and two strong K-ON girls splitting the votes among the K-ON fans, Eucliwood easily snatched the Emerald Necklace and made it her second necklace. '''Necklace Winner: [[Eucliwood Hellscythe]]''' Topaz Knowing that the Topaz necklace was the last possible necklace, ISML veteran [[Shana]] was desperate to protect her streak of at least one necklace each year, smashing high SDO holder [[Saber]] and [[Aisaka Taiga|Taiga]] in the last two round and put them out for running. But that action also allowed her weaker Kugumiya Rie sister [[Kanzaki H. Aria]] to gain a place in the necklace match and snatch some votes away from the Kugumiya Rie fans. With 2010 champion [[Akiyama Mio]] holding the highest SDO and was determine to follow Mikoto's footstep of getting a necklace after gaining the Tiara. Shana's power was not enough to close up the gap between the odds of SDO and Mio successfully gained the last necklace of the year. '''Necklace Winner: [[Akiyama Mio]]''' Sapphire The first two days of Post Season Phase 1 went smoothly for Nova division with no upset. 16th seed contestant Haruna's lose to Kanade left Eucliwood to be the only character from "Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?" anime advancing onto Post Season Phase 2 while all the other contestants from Nova had at least one comrade from the same series. A surprise upset happened on the 3rd day when 3th seed Gokou Ruri defeated 2th seed Eucliwood Hellscythe by merely 1 votes. But Ruri was soon outblowed in the final day by the undefeated Tenshi Tachibana Kanade and Kanade obtain the Sapphire Circlet after smashing every opponents who stood in her way. '''Circlet Winner: [[Tachibana Kanade]]''' Diamond Like Nova division, the Stella division also went smoothly on the first day with no upsets. However, on the second day, 7th seed contestant [[Saber]] surprised everyone by defeating 2sd seed contestant [[Shana]] by the VD of 211. The third day came with excitement as the two interesting matches were set up, at the end the result showed that [[Nagato Yuki|Yuki]] was unable to defeat [[Misaka Mikoto|Mikoto]] again like she had did in Amethyst Round 7 and Saber was unable to continuously defeat two Kugumiya Rie voiced character. The final day ended with Misaka Mikoto defeating Aisaka Taiga and obtained her second jewels this year. '''Circlet Winner: [[Misaka Mikoto]]''' Post Season Tiara Winner: [[Tachibana Kanade]] '''Bold: Necklace Winner''' Exhibition Matches Aquamarine * '''Round 1''' ** [[Fate Testarossa]] + [[Takamachi Nanoha]] > [[Suiseiseki]] + [[Sōseiseki]] (4881-2835) ** Sakakibara Kōichi + Misaki Mei > Miketsukami Sōshi + Shirakiin Ririchiyo (4397-3787) * '''Round 2''' ** [[Araragi Karen]] + [[Araragi Tsukihi]] > [[Hirasawa Yui]] + [[Hirasawa Ui]] (4318-4202) ** Kōsaka Kyōsuke + Aragaki Ayase > Orimura Ichika + [[Laura Bodewig]] (4985-3020) * '''Round 3''' ** Katō Marika + Chiaki Kurihara > FNC + SG550 (3206-2536) ** Usui Takumi + Ayuzawa Misaki > Kitamura Yūsaku + Kanō Sumire (4238-3080) * '''Round 4''' ** Ibuki Fūko + Okazaki Ushio > Akaba Chizuru + Sakurano Kurimu (4222-3578) ** Accelerator + [[Last Order]] > Kamijō Tōma + [[Index Librorum Prohibitorum|Index L. Prohibitorum]] (4389-3246) * '''Round 5''' ** Takanashi Sora + Takanashi Miu > Kawakami Momoyo + Kawakami Kazuko (5151-2003) ** Kinoshita Hideyoshi + Kinoshita Yūko > Kasugano Haruka + Kasugano Sora (5095-2931) * '''Round 6''' ** Uryū Shingo+ Inui Sana > Kirishima Kaito + Tanigawa Kanna (4206-2225) ** [[Izumi Konata]] + [[Hiiragi Kagami]] > Elucia de Lute Ima + Haqua du Lot Herminium (4125-3989) * '''Round 7''' ** Cinque Izumi + Millhiore Firianno Biscotti > Tsuzuki Takumi + Kiriya Nozomi (3682-3214) ** [[Akemi Homura]] + [[Furude Rika]] > [[Asahina Mikuru]] + Amane Suzuha (4532-3858) * '''Round 8''' ** Akemi Homura > Araragi Karen > [[Hiiragi Kagami]] > [[Ibuki Fuuko]] > Takanashi Miu > [[Fate Testarossa]] > Katō Marika (2383-2376-2113-2039-1915-1904-483) ** Izumi Konata > [[Araragi Tsukihi]] > [[Okazaki Ushio]] = Takanashi Sora > [[Takamachi Nanoha]] > [[Furude Rika]] > Chiaki Kurihara (2736-2608-2110-2110-1714-1423-456) ** Misaki Mei > [[Last Order]] > Aragaki Ayase > Ayuzawa Misaki > Kinoshita Yūko > Millhiore Firianno Biscotti > Inui Sana (3041-2934-2164-1804-1124-1083-1082) ** Honma Meiko > [[Kotobuki Tsumugi]] > Mine Riko > Gasai Yuno > Shiina Mafuyu > [[Hecate]] > Himeji Mizuki (2233-2196-2027-1891-1707-1680-1546) ** Nanasaki Ai > Haibara Ai (6039-4967) ** Oikawa Tsurara > Kuchiki Rukia (5769-4653) ** Sōryū Asuka Langley > Yamada Aoi (5486-5326) ** Otonashi Io + Miniwa Tsumiki > Niiya Teichi + Kanoe Yūko (6149-4698) * '''Aquamarine Bracelet Winner: Honma Meiko''' Amethyst * '''Round 1''' ** [[Tōsaka Rin]] + [[Matō Sakura]] > [[Shinku]] + [[Suigintō]] (5364 - 1900) ** Kujō Kazuya + [[Victorique de Blois]] > Watanuki Banri + Roromiya Karuta (3969-3021) * '''Round 2''' ** Shiina Minatsu + Hanabishi Miki > Mashiro Rima + Hagimura Suzu (4231-2552) ** Alastor + Tiamat > Bardiche + Rising Heart (4607-2818) * '''Round 3''' ** Hisui + Kohaku > Ikeda Chizuru + Ikeda Chitose (3436-2905) ** [[Ichinose Kotomi]] + [[Teletha Testarossa]] > Makise Kurisu + [[Rebecca Miyamoto]] (3728-3390) * '''Round 4''' ** Takahara Ayumi + Tsugumi > Lala Satalin Deviluke + Anjō Naruko (3575-2985) ** Kōsaka Kyōsuke + Kōsaka Kirino > Araragi Koyomi + Araragi Tsukihi (3756- 3242) * '''Round 5''' ** [[Akiyama Mio]] + [[Tainaka Ritsu]] > [[Katsura Hinagiku]] + [[Nishizawa Ayumu]] (4305-3267) ** Tsukamoto Tenma + Tsukamoto Yakumo > Kurosaki Karin + Kurosaki Yuzu (4516-1609) * '''Round 6''' ** Karakuri Chachamaru + Flower > Andō Minawa + Sumomo (3513-1945) ** Heiwajima Shizuo + Orihara Izaya > Hijikata Tōshirō + Okita Sōgo (3472-2756) * '''Round 7''' ** [[Saten Ruiko]] + [[Uiharu Kazari]] > [[Sakura Kyouko]] + [[Miki Sayaka]] (4545-3206) ** Kyon + [[Suzumiya Haruhi]] > Sakai Yūji + [[Shana]] (4570-3741) * '''Round 8''' ** Kōsaka Kirino > [[Victorique de Blois]] > Tōsaka Rin > [[Ichinose Kotomi]] > Shiina Minatsu > Tsugumi > Hisui (3090-2410-2358-1495-916-812-247) ** [[Suzumiya Haruhi]] > [[Akiyama Mio]] > [[Matō Sakura]] > [[Saten Ruiko]] > Flower > Tsukamoto Yakumo > Hanabishi Miki (3899-3592-1178-1064-753-571-226) ** [[Tainaka Ritsu]] > Takahara Ayumi > Uiharu Kazari > [[Teletha Testarossa]] > Kohaku > Tsukamoto Tenma > Karakuri Chachamaru (3323-1965-1758-1411-844-746-437) ** [[Ikaros]] > [[Holo]] > [[Sanzen'in Nagi]] > Fear Kubrick > Shiomiya Shiori > Suzutsuki Kanade > Shimada Minami (2192-2075-1929-1346-1283-1209-1027) ** Dalian > [[Yin]] (5362-3333) ** Hanato Kobato > Morishima Haruka (4939-3926) ** Hakamada Hinata > [[Tsukimiya Ayu]] (4666-4255) ** Ariel + Chris > Chitanda Eru + Ibara Mayaka (5477-4518) * '''Amethyst Brooch Winner: [[Ikaros]]''' Ruby * '''Round 1''' **Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen + Sanya V. Litvyak > Subaru Nakajima + Teana Lanster (3247-2725) **Aikawa Ayumu + Yoshida Yuki > Furuya Chihiro + Sanka Rea (4181-3036) * '''Round 2''' **Konpaku Yōmu + Konohana Lucia > Kawazoe Tamaki + Isayama Yomi (3773-2601) **Nagase Jun'ichi + Nagase Minato > Morimiya Yorito + Morimiya Aono (3296-2492) * '''Round 3''' **Miyanaga Saki + Amae Koromo > Hinamori Amu + Hoshina Utau (3129-2645) **Kunisaki Yukito + Kamio Misuzu > Himura Yū + Amamiya Yūko (3165-2554) * '''Round 4''' **Fujibayashi Kyō + Fujibayashi Ryō > Hiiragi Kagami + Hiiragi Tsukasa (3601+3368) **Abel Nightroad + Evangeline A.K. McDowell > Haji + Arcueid Brunestud (2759-2700) * '''Round 5''' **[[Misaka Mikoto]] + [[Shirai Kuroko]] > [[Nagato Yuki]] + Asakura Ryōko (4155-3312) **Natsu Dragneel + Lisanna Strauss > Kamia + Yoko Littner (3771-2794) * '''Round 6''' **Ekaterina Kurae + Maaka Anju > Cossette d'Auvergne + Kagami Kuro (3827-1701) **Hasegawa Kodaka + Hasegawa Kobato > Lelouch Lamperouge + Nunnally Lamperouge (3867-3518) * '''Round 7''' **[[Tachibana Kanade]] + [[Gokou Ruri|Gokō Ruri (Kuroneko)]] > [[Shana]] + [[Aisaka Taiga]] (4723-4431) **Hei + Triela > Sabrac + Fujibayashi Sheena (3963-3355) * '''Round 8''' **[[Fujibayashi Kyō]] > Shirai Kuroko > [[Hiiragi Kagami]] > Konpaku Yōmu > Miyanaga Saki > Ekaterina Kurae > Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (2759-2205-2156-1509-994-805-767) **[[Fujibayashi Ryou|Fujibayashi Ryō]] > [[Hiiragi Tsukasa]] > [[Asakura Ryouko|Asakura Ryōko]] > Amae Koromo > Kotonaha Lucia > Sanya V. Litvyak > Maaka Anju (2449-2403-1528-1498-1152-1049-656) **Hasegawa Kobato > Yoshida Yuki > Kamio Misuzu > Lisanna Strauss > Evangeline A.K. McDowell > Nagase Minato > Triela (3711-2139-1502-1176-1002-873-487) **[[C.C.]] > [[Iwasawa Masami]] > [[Irisviel von Einzbern]] > [[Haruna]] > [[Konjiki no Yami]] > [[Nymph]] > [[Nakagawa Kanon]] (2035-1734-1712-1591-1584-1489-1196) **Yarizui Sen > Isayama Yomi (4572-4478) **Shionji Yūko (Alice) > Alice (5244-4029) **Saginomiya Isumi > Ika-Musume (4909-4873) **[[Kuroyukihime]] + [[Kurashima Chiyuri]] > Nyarlathotep + Cthugha (5668-4656) * '''Ruby Medallion Winner: [[C.C.]] ''' Emerald * '''Round 1''' ** Lindy Harlaown + [[Fate Testarossa]] > Kamio Haruko + [[Kamio Misuzu]] (3291-2194) ** Okazaki Tomoya + [[Fujibayashi Kyō]] > Archer + [[Tōsaka Rin]] (3390-2999) * '''Round 2''' ** Koigakubo Yuri + Orimura Chifuyu > Ibuki Kōko + Yoshinoya (3595-1812) ** Nishijō Takumi + Yadomi Jinta > Satō Tatsuhiro + Sakurada Jun (3555-1257) * '''Round 3''' ** Amami Haruka + Kisaragi Chihaya > Takei Hisa + Fukuji Mihoko (2544-2331) ** Nia Teppelin + Euphemia Li Britannia > Gruier Serenity + Henrietta de Tristain (2888-2258) * '''Round 4''' ** [[Yui]] + [[Araragi Karen]] > [[Akemi Homura]] + [[Senjōgahara Hitagi]] (3418-2788) ** Inuyasha + Higurashi Kagome > Himura Kenshin + Kamiya Kaoru (3255-1961) * '''Round 5''' ** Hōsen Ellis + Kajiwara Sora > Hanamoto Hagumi + Yamaguchi Kisaragi (2764-1097) ** Athena Glory + Lacus Clyne > Kujikawa Rise + Sheryl Nome (2518-2004) * '''Round 6''' ** [[Patchouli Knowledge]] + Yomiko Readman > Ayase Yue + Levy McGarden (2523-2512) ** Okumura Rin + Kanda Yū > Oshino Meme + Natori Shūichi (2762-2333) * '''Round 7''' ** Shindō Chihiro + Chrome Dokuro > Uryū Minene + Sakamoto Mio ** Otonashi Yuzuru + [[Tachibana Kanade]] > Kamijō Tōma + [[Misaka Mikoto]] (3906-3127) * '''Round 8''' ** [[Yui]] > [[Senjōgahara Hitagi]] > [[Fujibayashi Kyō]] > [[Fate Testarossa]] > Higurashi Kagome > Nia Teppelin > Kisaragi Chihaya (2723-2433-1700-1265-648-487-459) ** [[Patchouli Knowledge]] > Chrome Dokuro > Lacus Clyne > Orimura Chifuyu > Koigakubo Yuri > Hōsen Ellis > Lindy Harlaown (2294-1681-1465-1331-1088-578-532) ** [[Araragi Karen]] > Shindō Chihiro > Euphemia Li Britannia > Amami Haruka > Yomiko Readman > Athena Glory > Kajiwara Sora (3519-1820-1656-1034-291-237-148) ** [[Kasugano Sora]] > Elucia de Lute Ima > [[Aragaki Ayase]] > [[Ichinose Kotomi]] > [[Hirasawa Ui]] > [[Shirai Kuroko]] > Sakura Kyōko (1681-1455-1427-1368-1336-1298-1237) ** [[Shinonono Hōki]] > Kanzaki Kaori (4078-4068) ** [[Kinomoto Sakura]] > Kaname Madoka (4552-4090) ** Matsumae Ohana > [[Maria]] (4266-3957) ** Miyamoto Konatsu + Okita Sawa > Kiriyama Yui + Nagase Iori (3946-3814) * '''Emerald Anklet Winner: Kasugano Sora''' Topaz * '''Round 1''' ** [[Sakurazaki Setsuna]] + [[Konoe Konoka]] > Himemiya Chikane + Kurusugawa Himeko (2255-2212) ** Emiya Shirō + Matō Sakura > Yūki Rito + Sairenji Haruna (2840-2503) * '''Round 2''' ** Astarotte Ygvar + Tōjō Koneko > Merry Nightmare + Enma Ai (2740-2415) ** Takasu Ryūji + [[Kushieda Minori]] > Sakai Yūji + Yoshida Kazumi (3658-2029) * '''Round 3''' ** Takayama Maria + [[Index]] > [[Remilia Scarlet]] + Sarasvati (3019-2504) ** Nagase Jun'ichi + Katagiri Yūhi > Nakagami Shin'ichirō + Isurugi Noe (2799-1538) * '''Round 4''' ** Yoshino Sakura + [[Bernkastel]] > Shirikawa Kotori + Ushiromiya Maria (2011-1795) ** Okabe Rintarō + Shiina Mayuri > Hiraga Saito + [[Siesta]] (2540-2488) * '''Round 5''' ** Misaka Kaori + Misaka Shiori > [[Sonozaki Mion]] + [[Sonozaki Shion]] (2633-2220) ** Tōyama Kinji + Kanzaki H. Aria > Sakamoto Yūji + Kirishima Shōko (2783-2518) * '''Round 6''' ** Harukaze Chiharu + Angelina Nanatsu Sewell > Tsuchimikado Maika + Shinōji Matsurika (3306-2029) ** Hinata Hideki + [[Yui]] > Okazaki Tomoya + [[Furukawa Nagisa]] (3163-3075) * '''Round 7''' ** Funami Yui + Tōshinō Kyōko > [[Kawasumi Mai]] + [[Kurata Sayuri]] (3714-3186) ** Kyon + [[Nagato Yuki]] > Ayasaki Hayate + [[Katsura Hinagiku]] (4024-3487) * '''Round 8''' ** [[Index]] > Tōshinō Kyōko > Misaka Shiori > Astarottr Ygvar > Harukaze Chiharu > [[Sakurazaki Setsuna]] > Yoshino Sakura (3057-2438-1573-1154-980-922-735) ** Tōjō Koneko > Takayama Maria > Funami Yui > Misaka Kaori > [[Bernkastel]] > [[Konoe Konoka]] > Angelina Nanatsu Sewell (2940-2116-1833-1327-926-834-682) ** [[Nagato Yuki]] > [[Yui]] > Kanzaki H. Aria > [[Kushieda Minori]] > Shiina Mayuri > Matō Sakura > Katagiri Yūhi (2857-2600-2322-1315-1077-917-512) ** Yuzuriha Inori > [[Sakagami Tomoyo]] > [[Louise Valliere]] > Kuroi Mato > [[Illyasviel von Einzbern]] > Mikazuki Yozora > Konoe Subaru (2342-2181-1945-1632-1411-1106-1064) ** Shinomiya Ayase > Hanekawa Tsubasa (5681-4201) ** [[Kawashima Ami]] > Tomoe Mami (5510-4830) ** Hotogi Shirayuki > Yūki Mikan (5228-4560) ** Kirigaya Kazuto + Yūki Asuna > Emiya Kiritsugu + [[Saber]] (8140-3097) * '''Topaz Earrings Winner: Yuzuriha Inori''' Elimination * '''Round 1''' * '''Round 2''' ** [[Araragi Karen]] > Kise Yayoi > Yukine Chris (5371-1592-1511) ** [[Chitanda Eru]] > Mukae Ritsuko > Itō Nonoha (7492-790-750) * '''Round 3''' ** Charlotte Orleans (Tabitha) > Katō Marika > Kyōno Madoka (4685-2333-1747) ** Takanashi Miu > Ayatsuji Tsukasa > Cordelia Glauca ** Hanekawa Tsubasa > Zessica Wong > Tōru Taki (5514-1601-1512) ** Hanaki Yuka > Shinonome Kanata > Itō Serika (3889-2663-1174) ** Nyarlathotep > Koko Hekmatyar > Kasuga Tamaki (5921-1977-1305) ** Onjōji Toki > Hisau Maya > Sasako (4091-3513-1048) * '''Round 4''' ** Shirakiin Ririchiyo > Rias Gremory > Isanami (4623-3607-1012) ** Henrietta de Tristain > Yamano Lemon > Tachibana Miya (4050-2594-2468) ** [[Araragi Tsukihi]] > Sonya > Tanamachi Kaoru (5414-2100-1867) ** Tōjō Koneko > Akazawa Izumi > Mishima Nana (4355-3443-1403) ** Yoshida Yuki > Xiao-Mei > Urabe Mikoto (5809-1846-1564) ** Sanka Rea > Eureka > Coco (6384-1789-951) ** Kanoe Yūko > Tokura Misaki > SG550 (4404-2071-2056) ** Ibara Mayaka > Furuya Mero > Satō Misaki (4124-4046-905) * '''Round 5''' ** Roromiya Karuta > Tiffania Westwood > Miyagawa Atsumi (4556-2609-956) ** Nanasaki Ai > Yassan > Takanashi Yomi (2876-2817-2391) ** Kuroyukihime > Cthugha > Melona (6163-2127-389) ** Matō Sakura > Kurokami Medaka > Mine Fujiko (4695-2644-615) ** Leanan-Sidhe > Colette Brunel > Otonashi Saya (3578-1981-1314) ** Mifune Ryūko > Ōsawa Maria > Aoba Tsugumi (4142-1521-1508) * '''Round 6''' ** Misaki Mei > Takanashi Sora > Chiaki Kurihara (5372-3733-974) ** Hachikuji Mayoi > Tanigawa Kanna > Koto (5028-2439-1410) ** Miniwa Tsumiki > Oda Nobunaga > Aida Riko (5991-1776-1308) ** Chris > Mizukoshi Saki > Tanaka Hanako (6812-2049-560) ** Ishizuki Koyori > Dojima Nanako > Kuhōin Murasaki (4470-2320-878) ** Sumeragi Kaguya > Mikihara Ren > Futaba Aoi (4352-2318-1728) * '''Round 7''' ** Araragi Karen > Takanashi Miu > Charlotte Orleans (Tabitha) (4420-2920-2454) ** Shirakiin Ririchiyo > Hanekawa Tsubasa > Henrietta de Tristain (4761-2819-2221) ** Chitanda Eru > Nyarlathotep > Hanaki Yuka (5275-3427-1114) ** Sanka Rea > Yoshida Yuki > Onjōji Toki (4408-3704-1718) ** Tenjō Utena > Fū > Nadja Applefield (2506-1831-1257) ** Morita Mayu > Nekomiya Nono > Hagino Kana (2898-2136-1692) * '''Round 8''' ** Araragi Tsukihi > Tōjō Koneko > Roromiya Karuta (3851-3546-3328) ** Misaki Mei > Hachikuji Mayoi > Nanasaki Ai (5402-2824-2330) ** Kuroyukihime > Ibara Mayaka > Kanoe Yūko (6361-2485-2039) ** Miniwa Tsumiki > Chris > Matō Sakura (4224-3821-2722) ** Aihara Kotoko > Koizumi Risa > Takahashi Nanami (3764-1671-1570) ** Akaza Akari > Kyōko > Laffinity Fin E Ld Si (4761-4163-1339) * '''Round 9''' ** Shirakiin Ririchiyo > [[Araragi Karen]] (5137-4982) ** [[Araragi Tsukihi]] > [[Misaki Mei]] (5168-5080) ** Nishijō Nanami > Shiratori Kū (4227-3726) * '''Round 10''' ** [[Chitanda Eru]] > [[Sanka Rea]] (6029-3648) ** [[Kuroyukihime]] > Miniwa Tsumiki (6349-3404) ** Akai Ringo > Oginome Ringo (4277-3335) * '''Round 11''' ** Shirakiin Ririchiyo > [[Araragi Tsukihi]] (6204-5878) ** Kuroyukihime > Chitanda Eru (6753-5914) ** Inamori Mika > Solty Revant (4515-3154) ** Rakka > Tsukishima Aoba (4997-2458) * '''Diadem of Winter Winner: [[Shirakiin Ririchiyo]] ''' * '''Diadem of Spring Winner: [[Kuroyukihime]]''' Regular Season Wins As of the end of 2012 ISML regular season, these are the top 16 contestants with the most regular season wins thoughout their time in ISML. They are ranked in their total number of regula season wins. '''Bold=The contestants has won Necklace(s), Ancklet and/or a Tiara''' Useless Random Facts *All the necklace winners this year had passed Preliminary in Phase 1 and all of them came first in all their three groupings across the six days. * In Ruby Necklace match, [[Yuzuriha Inori]] became the first contestant of 2012 who had passed Preliminary in Phase 2 to participate in a necklace match. She also participated in the Emerald necklace match and was the winner of Topaz earrings. * [[Shana]] is the only contestants who has participated in 4 different necklace matches this year. She won none. * All the contestants who came second in their groupings in Preliminary Phase 2 managed to make it through Phase 3 and advanced in Regular Season. * The top three and the bottom three rank of the Final Standing after Elimination are taken by Nova contestants. * In the Final Standing, Aisaka Taiga is the contestants with the highest rank that does not have a necklace, she is also the only Stella in Quarterfinal. * Largest Number of Votes Earned in a Single Regular Season Match: [[Misaka Mikoto]] , 6696 (Aquamarine Round 1 against [[Kuroko Shirai|Shirai Kuroko]] ) * Largest Number of Votes Earned in a Necklace Match: [[Misaka Mikoto]], 3984 (Ruby Necklace Match) * Smallest Number of Votes Earned in a Necklace Match: [[Kanzaki H. Aria]] , 563 (Topaz Necklace Match) * Highest Necklace Score: 66.962 by [[Misaka Mikoto]] (Ruby Necklace Match) * Lowest Necklace Score: 25.223 by [[Kanzaki H. Aria]] (Topaz Necklace Match) * Highest SDO at the end of a period: 100.134 by [[Misaka Mikoto]] (Emerald Period) * Following the step of [[Misaka Mikoto]] and [[Akiyama Mio]], this year's Tiara winner [[Tachibana Kanade]] is also the Aquamarine Necklace Winner. * As of Ruby Necklace match, [[Misaka Mikoto]] became the first former Tiara holder to win a necklace after gaining the Tiara. This was followed by [[Akiyama Mio]] after Topaz Necklace match. * All the auto-advanced contestants in Nomination period managed to make it through Preliminary Period and advanced into Regular Season. * All the necklace winners this year were auto-advanced during Nomination period. [[KBM 2012]][[Saimoe 2012]][[International Saimoe League]]See Also